Hot Chocolate
by One More Disaster
Summary: "Taste the Rainbow" 'verse. A collection of character study oneshots about the Mentors, an episode at a time.


**Title: **Hot Chocolate  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own any person, place or thing you may recognize.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Ranger related violence; language; canonical character death ("Countdown to Destruction")  
><strong>Series: <strong>Taste the Rainbow  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Zordon, Dimitria, Captain Mitchell, Princess Shayla, Sensei Watanabe, Tommy Oliver, Doggie Cruger, Udonna, Andrew Hartford, Robert James, Dr. K, Mentor Ji and Gosei; with mentions of and appearances by the various other Mentors, Rangers, Allies, Civilians and Villains  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Eventual for all 20 seasons  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, this is part of an idea that I had a while ago, to do a series of character study oneshots with a focus on each Ranger, an episode at a time. This particular piece actually focuses on the Mentors rather than the Rangers themselves. This series isn't a priority for me, so it'll be updated as I have both the time and inclination.

Let me know what y'all think.

Fae

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Day of the Dumpster  
><strong>Character: <strong>Zordon  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>892

Zordon watched in growing amusement as the teenagers examined the Command Centre. He had been looking forward to this day for over a hundred years.

He had always known that the dumpster wouldn't hold Rita forever, but he was very thankful it held as long as it did. He was also thankful that he had had some warning of when exactly she would escape, which meant that he was prepared for the chaos when it happened. If it hadn't been for that, he shuddered to think what could have happened.

At least this way, he had been able to select the Rangers well in advance and Alpha was able to bring them here almost immediately.

He watched as Billy grew excited over Alpha and decided it was time to reveal himself to them. They immediately closed ranks, and he was pleased to see that she took her place in front of the others, next to Jason.

Jason spoke up first, just as he knew the teen would, followed by Kimberly. It wasn't exactly the most tactful question, but her courage shone through all the same. He had known back then that she was the perfect choice for the first Pink Ranger, and she proved it well just now.

He explained what he had chosen them for, and knew before it happened that they would all walk out, led by Zack, with Jason trailing reluctantly along behind the others. That was the mark of a true leader. No matter how much he may have wanted to stay and protect the world, he would not allow his friends to wander the desert alone.

Alpha began to despair, but Zordon merely waited. He had spoken to Kimberly for several hours before she had returned home and knew what changed their minds. He had ended up tricking Alpha into deleting his memories of the Wild West Rangers and their visitor from the future, so he was the only who knew what was about to happen.

He watched in the viewing globe as the Rangers were attacked by putty patrollers, getting their butts well and thoroughly kicked before Jason remembered what he had told them. The five of them morphed and Zordon immediately had Alpha teleport them into Angel Grove where Goldar was threatening the city.

The Rangers worked well together, and even better once they formed the megazord. Goldar retreated and the Rangers returned to the Command Centre. When Zack voiced his concern, Zordon was quick to reassure him.

Yes, today's victory was mostly through luck, but if he let the Rangers believe that was all it was, then they would never become the legendary team that Kimberly had spoken of. They had everything required to become great and he would not see them become discouraged before they even began.

So he lied, and told them it was through their skill and teamwork. Which it was, even if it was mostly their luck. He didn't feel bad about it. He knew it would be the truth eventually.

He was unsurprised when Jason was the first to say he was in. Nor was he surprised when Kimberly held out until the end. He was unconcerned when she said she didn't think she could do it because of the way her hair reacted to the helmet. Watching the other four, it seemed that Jason knew her better than the others, as he was the only one who didn't seem surprised at the joke she was playing on them.

He chuckled when the others huffed in annoyance, and laughed even more at Kimberly's freak out at Alpha's reaction.

Once they had all agreed, Zordon had Alpha send the others back. He wanted to speak to Kimberly. He had been quite fond of her when she had visited them before and he wanted to let her know. He smiled knowingly when Jason insisted on staying with her.

She had been infatuated with the White Ranger when they had met before, but even then, she spoke more of Jason than she did of Tommy.

"Look, Zordon, if this is about what I said, I was just joking," Kimberly said. "I had every intention of saying yes."

"I know, Kimberly," Zordon said.

"You- do?"

"I do."

"Then- what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You remind me of a girl I once met. I did not have much time with her before she had to leave, but I was quite fond of her. I simply wanted to say that if you ever need someone to talk to, I am always here."

"I- Thank you, Zordon," Kimberly said, a genuine smile on her face.

"That offer goes for you as well, Jason. I, at one time, was in your shoes. If you ever have questions about leading a team of Power Rangers, I am more than happy to answer them."

"Thanks, Zordon," Jason said.

"Have a good night, Rangers."

"You, too, Zordon," they said before Alpha teleported them out.

Zordon watched them go, a fond smile on his face. He couldn't wait to watch Kimberly grow into the fine young woman he remembered. He knew she would do him proud.

He would never tell the others that she was the reason he had selected them as Rangers. He knew that none of them would believe him, least of all Kimberly herself.


End file.
